Simplify the following expression: ${4y-5-1-y}$
Solution: Rewrite the expression to group the ${y}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {4y - y} {-5 - 1}$ Combine the ${y}$ terms: $ {3y} {-5 - 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {3y} {-6}$ The simplified expression is $3y-6$